La haine peut cacher bien des choses
by Spelllly
Summary: Harry Potter! Je hais ce nom. Je l’abhorre. Je l’exècre. Et pourtant je ne peux m’empêcher de le prononcer, encore et encore au détour des couloires. C'est sur un Draco très remonté que débute cette histoire. Harry sera-t-il lui faire changer d'avi?


Auteur : Spelllly

Couple : Drarry

Style : Romance… enfin presque. Mais pas triste du tout !

Rankine : M, NC-17... Je pense. Lemon sûr

Note : Je n'ai que l'histoire, les personnages sont à JKR (même pas juste…)

Salut à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire ! Alors voilà, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. J'étais fatigué et je crois que j'ai été un peu… Enfin, d'habitude je suis plus prude que ça. Mais j'étais en colère et il était tard, alors forcément ça dérape. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire dans celui là. Une bonne dispute et une salle vide…J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. ^^

La haine peut cacher bien des choses

_POV Draco __:_

Harry Potter ! Je hais ce nom. Je l'abhorre. Je l'exècre. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de le prononcer, encore et encore au détour des couloires.

« Potter ! »

Il est devant moi. Ce petit lion prétentieux avec sa démarche féline. Il m'a entendu, il se retourne lentement. J'aime voir ses yeux pleins de haine, ils deviennent aussi sombres qu'un lac profond. Depuis que ses pouvoirs ont augmentés il n'a plus besoin de ses stupides lunettes. Dommage, un grief de moins à lui accorder. Mais, ainsi, je peux me délecter de sa colère et de sa peine de meilleure façon. Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire aujourd'hui encore. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir en vacance sans l'avoir asticoté un peu.

« Alors Potty ! Toujours à traîner avec la vase des marais ?

- Et toi Mmmalfoy ? Pas entouré de tes chiennes en chaleurs aujourd'hui ? »

Je frémis. Non pas à l'insulte. J'ai l'habitude. Mais plutôt à la manière dont il prononce mon nom. Il appuie délibérément sur le M. Comme s'il le dégustait. Bien sûr ce n'est que mon impression. Peut être ne s'en rend-il pas compte.

« Que veux-tu Potty, Quand on est attirant on est entouré d'un peu tout. Il faut juste savoir trier ce que l'on met dans son lit. Evidemment tu ne dois pas le savoir. Vu ce que tu sélectionne.

- Dis donc Mmmalfoy, je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à mes prouesses sexuelles. »

Définitivement il doit le faire exprès. On ne peut pas prononcer un nom de manière aussi ambigüe. Et pourquoi, ces derniers temps, finissons nous continuellement par parler de sexe ? Qu'importe ! Je le battrais sur le terrain là aussi comme toujours. (Je sais ! A part sur le terrain de Quiddich…)

« Prouesses sexuelles, c'est vite dit Potter ! J'ai entendu de vagues histoires mais de là à dire que tu es doué…

- Je suis sûr que mes vraies conquêtes n'ont pas lâché un mot.

- Trop honte ? _Lançais-je en regardant en regardant mes ongles qui devenaient soudain très intéressants._

- Trop jaloux ! Tu comprends si mes baises d'une nuit commencent à avouer que je suis un dieu vivant les autres se précipiteront… Et elles essayent toujours de me récupérer… mes conquêtes.

- Tu crois que tu peux me tromper Potter ? Je sais que tu es gay.

- Tout comme toi il me semble Mmmalfoy. _Souffle-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. _

- On se renseigne sur moi Potty ? _Je demande en l'imitant de quelques pas._

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser cette question. Je crois que tu connais pas mal de chose à mon sujet.

- Je m'informe assidument sur mes ennemis. Et je suis sûr qu'à force de chercher je trouverais quelqu'un qui m'avouera ta nullité dans un plumard. _J'affirme alors que je n'en sais rien, je le provoque du regard, nos souffles se mêlant déjà._

- Tu te complique la vie Mmmalfoy. Il y a plus simple. »

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se jette sur moi. C'est alors que je remarque que le couloir est vide, nos amis trop fatigués pour nous écouter une fois de plus nous quereller. Alors que je sens ses lèvres prendre les miennes avec passion je me rends compte qu'il m'a plaqué contre un mur et qu'il bouge… qu'il bouge de manière très sensuel. Merlin ! Mais c'est qu'il mime bien l'acte sexuel !

Et au lieu de le repousser lui, c'est sa robe de sorcier que je retire. Je sais, je le hais ! Mais quand on embrasse aussi bien il ne faut s'étonner de rien. Oh ! Merlin tout puissant ! J'ai envie de lui. Je sens son érection contre la mienne. Ses douces lèvres sont un pêché dont je me repais avec plaisir. Sa langue se délecte de la mienne et j'avoue ne pas être en reste. Soudain, nous nous déplaçons. De façon tout à fait inesthétique, je l'admets. Mais quand on a la bouche de Potter collée à la sienne et ses mains sur vos fesses, les apparences deviennent superflues. Entre deux baisers il m'explique.

« Faut… _(Bisou)_ qu'on trouve…_ (Bisou)_ un endroit_. (Bisou dans le cou)_ »

A la première salle, que nous savons vide, nous entrons. Ses gestes sont plus précis et ma chemise blanche est rapidement ouverte et enlevée. Je suis plaqué contre la porte en bois, ne résistant pans à l'envie de mette mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porte et nos torses nus se rencontrent. Je fini de faire tomber sa chemise bleu en enchainant immédiatement par son pantalon. Fichu ceinture qui me résiste !

« Impatient Mmmalfoy ? _Demande-t-il en me léchant sournoisement le cou._

- Bien sûr Potter ! Tu m'as promis monts et merveilles et je veux l'avoir tout de suite ! _Je crie presque mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai trop envie._

- Du calme bébé. Ca se travail ce genre de chose. »

Si j'étais dans mon état normal j'aurais râlé sur le « bébé ». Mais, en l'occurrence, je suis totalement excité avec, entre mes jambes, un Gryffondor qui m'a l'air très… imposant ! Je le ferais céder ! Alors je me mets à me frotter à lui, à l'embrasser farouchement en faisant entrer et sortir ma langue de sa bouche, comme si c'était lui qui venait en moi. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux et Merlin ! Je les adore !

Il m'emmène sur le bureau et m'y allonge. Il baisse mon pantalon et descend en léchant et mordillant mon torse, mon ventre. Je ne suis plus que frissons. Je le jure, s'il s'arrête je le tue ! Quoi que ce serait un crime d'éliminer un mec aussi doué.

Pendant que sa main passe sous mon boxer afin de cajoler mon érection, il mordille l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je suffoque. Enfin je suis nue et il s'affaire à me préparer de façon très passionné.

Je sens sa bouche embrasser mon gland puis sa langue commence à me lécher. C'est bon ! Ca devrait être interdit. Lorsque ses lèvres me prennent entièrement je me tends comme un arc, mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux en batailles. Pendant que je me perds dans ce plaisir son doigt se coule en moi. Il fait attention à ne pas me faire mal, mais je ne suis pas puceau ! J'en veux plus. Et je lui signifie très clairement.

« Potter… Je t'en… pris… Prends-moi ! Merde ! Je ne tiens plus !

- Je vais te faire venir ne t'en fais pas. »

Sans que j'ai put poser la moindre question il me reprend entre ses lèvres. J'ondule alors que deux de ses doigts bougent en moi. Lorsqu'il en ajoute un troisième je suis au bord du gouffre. Il le sait, il le sens. Il accélère vivement ses allées et venues avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Alors qu'il fait taper son palet contre mon gland un plaisir intense explose à l'intérieur de moi et j'oublie totalement de me contenir. J'hurle son nom et il a l'air ravi. Il vient m'embrasser et je sens mon goût dans sa bouche. Je sais qu'il n'est pas venu, ça ne peut pas être sa baguette contre ma cuisse. Trop grande, et trop grosse. Je commence à écarter les jambes mais il s'éloigne de moi. Quoi ? Mais je recommence à être excité moi ! Sa chaleur me quitte peu à peu et je n'aime vraiment pas cette sensation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ?

- Eh ! Bien ! Comme tu le vois Mmmalfoy, je me rhabille. _Explique-t-il en enfilant sa chemise. _

- On n'a pas fini Potter ! A moins que tu ne sois déjà épuisé. _Je sourie en le voyant se tourner vers moi, le regard sombre, il s'approche, se recouchant sur moi._

- Ecoute-moi bien Mmmalfoy, si je me laissais guider par mes désirs je te prendrais immédiatement. Je te retournerais et je te baiserais encore et encore. Pour tout te dire, je ne te permettrais pas de partir avant au moins un mois. Le temps que j'abuse totalement de toi.»

Pendant qu'il me murmure tout cela il pousse doucement son sexe encore protégé par le tissu, à l'intérieur de moi. Je perds tous mes repères et je supplie, ce que je fais souvent depuis que cet idiot m'a embrassé.

« Alors fais le, je t'en pris ! Je te veux en moi ! Prends-moi ! _Je gémis en enlevant la ceinture et la fermeture éclaire qui me gênait. _

- Draco… Si je m'écoutais… je le ferais sur l'instant mais… mmm… Draco ! »

C'est lui qui commence à être perdu alors que j'ai réussi à libérer son sexe et que je le guide entre mes fesses. Je pousse son bassin avec mes mollets pour le forcer à entrer un peu plus.

« Allez… Harry… Baise-moi ! _Je perds le souffle alors qu'il est déjà à moitié en moi._

- Draco… _Il s'interrompt et lorsqu'ils remontent ses yeux, ils sont devenus sauvages. _Tu vas hurler mon prénom. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'enfonce totalement. Ses coups de reins sont puissants et il est très habile ! Il trouve rapidement le point sensible en moi et il ne cesse de le harceler. Je crois perdre la tête. Le plaisir est puissant, impitoyable. Il me fait sien et ça m'excite. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou puis ses lèvres sur les miennes alors que sa main commence à caresser mon sexe qui est, il faut l'avouer, aussi dur que la pierre. Il se redresse et me baise avec plus de passion encore. Son regard empli de désir se balade sur mon corps en sueur. J'aime être ainsi entre ses bras. Lui qui est presque entièrement habillé alors que je suis nu sous lui. Je murmure, gémis, moi qui reste toujours maître de moi-même.

« Oh ! Harry !

- Dis-le encore ! _M'ordonne-t-il en venant me mordiller l'oreille_.

- Harry ! Harry ! »

Comme il l'avait prédit j'en viens à hurler son prénom. Ses coups de boutoirs deviennent insupportable tant ils m'apportent de plaisir. Jamais je n'ai ressentit ça.

« Harry ! Je n'en peux plus ! Laisse-moi venir.

- Tout ce que tu veux bébé. »

Sa main accélère et je ne tiens pas bien longtemps avant de me libérer entre nos corps. Harry me suit de près et je le sens se répandre en moi. C'est bon, c'est chaud. Il reste un peu au-dessus de moi, m'embrassant tendrement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'autant de douceur mais avec lui c'est extrêmement agréable. Lorsqu'il sort de moi je ne peux réprimer un grognement de mécontentement. Il me sourit et me redresse.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Je vais revenir très vite. Tu as compromis mes plans Mmmalfoy. Alors je vais devoir abuser de ton corps pendant des heures entières. »

L'idée me convient parfaitement ! Je cherche ses lèvres pour donner mon accord. Nos langues se rencontrent, jouant un moment ensemble pendant que mes mains lui enlèvent sa chemise (quand je pense qu'il a put l'enfiler alors que je me trouvais nu devant lui) puis son pantalon et son boxer. C'est que Harry Potter habillé est bandant mais nu… C'est un Dieu vivant. Ses muscles développés, tout comme les miens, par le Quiddich lui donne un corps de mannequin. Sa peau légèrement matte dégage une douce odeur de miel et de cèdre. Je m'en imprègne à volonté alors qu'il rigole tout contre mon cou en me voyant faire.

« Alors, bébé, prêt pour un autre round ?

- Tu sais que je pourrais te jeter un sort parce que tu m'appel _bébé_. Mais quant il y a une proposition aussi alléchante derrière je ne peux que pardonner.

- Dans ce cas, bébé ! Je vais te donner tant de plaisir que tu ne penseras plus jamais à me jeter un sort.

- Que tu es présomptueux petit Gryffondor !

- Petit ? _Demande-t-il en poussant son érection contre mon aine_.

- Mmm… Peut être pas si petit que ça. »

Harry rigole et je sens mon cœur se serrer. Il m'attire auprès lui alors qu'il s'assoit sur le bureau. Je grimpe et me met à califourchon, comprenant ce qu'il veut. Nos érections sont maintenant l'une contre l'autre.

« Je veux que tu t'empales sur moi. »

Et, étrangement, je m'exécute sans broncher, sans protester. Pendant que je le fais entrer en moi je le regarde droit dans les yeux, m'émerveillant de leur beauté.

« Dis-moi, ce que tu ressens bébé.

- C'est… bon… Ton sexe est gros et grand. Parfait pour moi. Je le veux toujours en moi… je te… veux…

- Mmm… Draco… Tu sais trouver les mots… Mais sois rassuré… tu pourras m'avoir chaque fois que tu le veux.

- Alors… tu vas devoir… faire une croix sur les autres…Parce que je suis très demandeur ! _Je tente de parler tout en faisant des allése et venues sur lui_.

- C'est toi qui décide bébé. »

A ces mots il remonte son bassin, touchant ma prostate. Je cris alors que je me rends compte que je viens de demander son exclusivité. Et il s'enfonce encore plus en moi. Oh ! Oui ! Je veux qu'il ne soit qu'à moi. Je refuse que quelqu'un d'autre puisse un jour voir ce regard vert plein de désir. Ni sentir cette peau brûlante, et encore moins ce qui entre en moi et me marque pour toujours. Alors que je ne voulais qu'une bonne dispute puis une bonne baise me voilà à quémander une relation sérieuse. Merlin ! Je crois que je suis… Non !

« Draco… »

Harry n'a que murmuré mon prénom et pourtant je suis aux anges. Le plaisir commence à me dévorer. La chaleur qui s'empare de moi me rend esclave de lui. J'ai besoin… Je dois… Il le faut !

« Je t'aime ! »

Les mots sont sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je me fige légèrement et je voix son regard étonné. Oh ! Non ! Pas de rejet ! Pitié ! Soudain ses yeux deviennent plus sombres. Il nous fait tourner et je me retrouve coincé entre le bureau et son magnifique corps. Il se met à être passionné, presque violant. Mais j'adore quand le sexe se fait bestial. Je m'accroche aux bords du bureau, endurant son sexe et le plaisir qu'il déverse en moi.

« Draco… Répète-le ! Redit moi que tu m'aime ! »

Et étrangement, alors que je devrais garder ma grande gueule fermé, je me mets à le lui répéter encore et encore. Il semble comblé puisqu'il prend mon sexe et bouge de telle manière que je vois des étoiles. J'hurle son prénom en me perdant dans la jouissance, sachant très bien que pas une seule fois, lui, ne m'a dit les mots fatidiques. Il me rejoint rapidement en me serrant dans ses bras. Je le tiens à mon tour. Je refuse que ce moment s'arrête. Je sais que lorsque je le lâcherais il s'empressera de se moquer de moi. Les larmes commencent à monter mais je refuse de les laisser faire. Il ne les verra pas !

« Je t'aime. Draco, je t'aime tellement ! Et je m'en fiche si pour toi ce n'est pas du sérieux. J'aurais dût attendre, te donner envie de moi. Que je sois plus qu'une passade. Mais tu es trop tentant. Je t'aime. »

Alors c'était pour ça ! Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour que je finisse accro ! Je rêve ! Quel honte ! C'est tellement… Serpentard… En faite. Bon, d'accord il a essayé de me manipuler. Mais il a raté. Et en plus, je suis déjà fou de lui. Autant se rendre à l'ennemi.

« Ecoute Potter, quand on baise aussi bien que toi, on n'a pas besoin d'un plan quelconque. Il est évident que ton partenaire va être fou de toi.

- Mais je ne veux pas que ça ! Je veux que tu sois à moi, qu'on le dise à tout le monde, qu'on fasse l'amour du soir au matin, qu'on…

- Harry ! J'ai saisi le concept. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord. D'ailleurs, ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de me faire l'amour en ce moment même pour me prouver à quel point tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Bien sûr que oui bébé ! »

C'est fou comme j'aime sa manière de m'appeler bébé. Et ce regard… En attendant je le sens se tendre et fin prêt pour me prouver son amour. Il est doux, il me caresse, m'embrasse tendrement. Faire l'amour avec Harry Potter ! Ca c'est unique.

Harry Potter ! Je hissais ce nom. Je l'abhorrais. Je l'exécrais. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de le prononcer encore et encore au creux de son oreille. Harry a tenu sa promesse. Cela fait un mois que nous sommes dans cette salle aménagée. Il a envoyé un mot pour dire que nous allons bien mais que nous ne reviendrons pas tout de suite. Et je dois dire que les vacances me paraissent bien meilleures. Il s'est sous-estimé. Je pense que nous n'allons pas rester un mois mais trois ! Je sais que la vie sera bien mieux maintenant. Harry Potter ! J'adore ce nom.

_Fin_


End file.
